Core Narrative 1
ANIMATED FEATURE FILM Garmentville: The search for Soctopia. Garmentville The movie is about a Sock named Toeny who falls of his human and discover the world of garmentville a metropolis for clothes. he losses his perfect pair and ends up in a laundromat while there he hears of a place called Soctopia from a character called Antoenette and begins his adventure to find a perfect pair in Soctopia with Antoenette. While on the journey he comes into lots of conflict but one no bigger than Rufford the dog his arch nemesis all Rufford wants to do is devour Toeny. Rufford eventually fails, but Toeny eventually once he reaches socktopia that it's not the place for him as they discriminate against single socks. He eventually begins to see that his perfect pair was always in-front of him, Antoenette They may not be the perfect match physically, but the were emotionally. The core audience for The Feature film will be for ages 4 to 12 both boys and girls, however the feature will be more than enjoyable for adults. Studies show parents are more likely to take their children who are between 4 to 12 if asked to movies like Toystory and Zootopia, and those are the movies we are trying to follow and thats the demographic we want to engage with. Ages 4 to 12 seems the perfect demographic for this franchise. The kids will engage with this franchise by going to the theatre with their parents, hopefully more than one time. After that the engagement will be digital and physical purchases of the movies. These mediums make sense because the audience is very young so when those young kids grow up they can show their kids our product and thats future audience for a potential franchise. The goal is to have a product for 20 to 30 years. The main protagonist will be Toeny. The featre will follow him on his journey to finding the perfect pair. Toeny's goal starting out in the film is to find this metropolis called Soctopia. His emotional goal is to find his perfect pair. He has many obstacles but one of his many are he gets thrown in a laundromate and think he'll never find his perfect pair. He's also very stubborn and that comes back to bite him. The main antagonist is Rufford the security dog . His goal is to simply destroy any pieces of stray clothing. because he's a dog he loves smelly or clean socks. So Toeny becomes his main target and begins his hunt for Toeny. The main supporting cast are Antoenette. Antoenette is Toeny's love interested she tags along on the journey to Soctopia. The YUNI TI toe sock family are friends of Toeny . He met them while stuck at the Laundromat. The baby who kicks him of is an is a small but important character. He the character that forces Toeny to discover his true self and come out of his comfort zone The three main Locations are The laundromat, The sock store Soctopia and The Charity clothing Store. Additive Comprehension In the feature we learn about Toeny's life before arriving at Garmentville. We learn about his relationship with his first perfect pair.